Talk:Elder Dragon-Level Monsters
A Simple Question Isn't Raging Brachydios considered an Elder Dragon-Level Monster? Game-wise (in my opinion) is more difficult than some Elder Dragons and is one of the monsters who deals one of the highest damage in MH4U... And then is quite resistant too... And then, looks a Monster who can truly compete with Some Elder Dragon, Rajang, Deviljho or other Elder Dragon Level Monsters... But i don't know how is considered dangerous lore-wise... I've just need a clarification... Drake 512 (talk) 09:42, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Since there hasn't been any real statement in-game, such as the number of stars or anything in any other media, that has yet to be confirmed. BannedLagiacrus (talk) 00:05, January 14, 2016 (UTC)BannedLagiacrus MD Diablos as an ED-Level Monster? I was looking at the Deviant Section and i've noticed that Massacre Demon Diablos doesn't appear in the list... Since some of the strongest deviants (Dreadking, Thunderlord, Grimclaw and Deviant Fated Four etc.) are considered ED-Level monsters and MD Diablos is defined as "The king of Deviants" or "The Strongest Deviant" could be considered as an Elder Dragon Level Monster? Drake 512 (talk) 08:52, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Zenith species Were the Zenith species considered Elder-Dragon-Level monsters? Metbert (talk) 17:12, March 14, 2018 (UTC) What about Geuse? In Monster Hunter World, we are introduced to the Bazelgeuse: an apex predator capable of competing with Deviljho, which is its only natural competitor in the New World. Since Deviljho is considered an Elder Dragon-Level monster, should Bazelgeuse be Elder Dragon-Level too? Dinoman972 (talk) 15:38, March 16, 2018 (UTC) There are a lot of hints that Bazel MAY be an ED-Level monster (HR Exclusive, tough monster, the only non ED monster with its own bgm in World, nomadic nature, turf war with deviljho etc.) but as for now we don't have a completely solid proof of it, hopefully soon we may get an answer. Drake 512 (talk) 19:10, March 16, 2018 (UTC) I've been on the fence about that one. They did confirm that two were rivals in the stream, but I'm not certain how destructive a single Bazelgeuse could be to the environment, against an Elder Dragon, or how its strength compares to an Elder Dragon. I'm thinking Bazelgeuse's strength could be comparable to one, though not 100% sure yet. I'm hoping they'll say something about Bazelgeuse's ecology in the coming weeks. BannedLagiacrus (talk) 21:22, March 16, 2018 (UTC)BannedLagiacrus Dyuragaua http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Dyuragaua_Ecology http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Berukyurosu_Ecology Both ecologies state that Dyuragaua is superior or at the same level of Berukyurosu, so if this last one is an Elder Dragon-Level Monster... shouldn't be Dyuragaua one of them too? Metbert (talk) 20:08, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Just my opinion: possibly but not certain. Just think about Bazelgeuse, a turf war between Deviljho and Bazel is a draw, while Deviljho has been confirmed multiple times that is an ED level Monster, Bazel it isn't confirmed yet (even if might be an ED level monster too). But as always, let's wait for a confirmation, Drake 512 (talk) 07:40, May 20, 2018 (UTC) suggestion Shouldn't we mention the Ancient Serpent, it was stated to be an Elder Dragon-level monster afterall. https://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Extinct_Species Metbert (talk) 14:42, June 24, 2018 (UTC)